


Family Genes

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Series: A Captain Canary's Song [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: #CCweek2018, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, CCweek2018, Captain Canary + Family, Captain Canary Week, Drabble, F/M, Family Feels, Humor, Implied Amaya/Mick, Implied Relationship, Kidfic, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Mickey's gotta get the Snart genes right, or he's going to get caught more often. Written for Day 6 of #CCweek2018





	Family Genes

**Author's Note:**

> This is really, short, but I was stacked on time tonight. I may just expand it another day! Written for #CCweek2018 Day 6 with the prompt Captain Canary plus Family!

Mickey leaned his head on his elbow on the side of the bench, a deep frown on his face. He blew the front of his bang out of his face in frustration; he had been sitting in the same spot for _hours_. Since when does petty theft subject him to such torture? His butt was definitely numb and sleep right now.

If he could leave, he would; the only problem was that his hand was cuffed to the very bench that was causing his discomfort.

Mickey blew his bang out of his face again, and he tilted his head at the sound of a door opening. He wished he hadn’t.

His mother was standing there, arms folded with sternness in her blue eyes. It rivaled his grandfather’s signature expression, who he was glad wasn’t the one to arrest him or be on duty while he was waiting to be released.

“You couldn’t stay out of trouble, could you?” she asked.

He opened his mouth to plead his case when he silently gulped at the arm that slipped around his mother’s waist. _Damn_ , he could nearly get away with being arrested with only his mother around. Now that his father was here, it might be another story.

“Now Sara,” his father drawled. “Mickey has the genetics of a crook and an assassin. Obviously, he’s going to seep into trouble.”

Sara scoffed. “We’re not letting him get away with this on that excuse, Leonard,” she said.

“Our good, or bad given the perspective, genes are not an excuse.”

“They are when our son gets arrested.”

Mickey watched the two go back and forth in banters, inwardly hopeful that he would get out of this alive. That was until his father’s eyes rested on him. They appeared cool and calm, but Mickey knew better. He’d seen that look when Uncle Mick came around to have some ‘old, fun times’ with his partner.

“Then it’s about time Mickey learns the tricks of his old man,” Leonard said. “Can’t have him getting caught again can we?”

“I’d rather him not do something that he could get caught from,” Sara countered. “Except we’re a family full of rogues and law-abiding citizens so stubbornness shoots from both sides.”

Leonard and Mickey snorted, earning them both glares.

“Law-abiding?” Leonard questioned. “Shall we name the laws that weren’t abided by the family?”

“Shall we ask the chief, AKA your father in law about those laws?” Sara retorted.

Leonard finally raised his hands in mock surrender, and Mickey hoped it was over and he’d be off the hook.

“What if we brought Amaya over to think over the punishment?” Sara suggested.

“I doubt Mick would like the extra thinking she would make him do,” Leonard said.

Mickey paled. If Aunt Amaya got involved, he was _not_ going to come out of this scot-free.

“I’ll go get the paperwork and call them over,” Sara said, kissing Leonard’s cheek lightly and walking back through the doors.

Leonard watched his son with amusement on his face. Mickey could practically hear the thoughts of him being amused. Leonard bent on his knees in front of Mickey and shook his head.

“We’re gonna have to teach you about the cuffs, Mickey,” Leonard said. “Gotta let the legacy of rogues continue, and not with your Aunt Lisa.”

His father sent him a slight sly grin, easing Mickey’s worries of being punished by his father. He still had to worry about his Aunt Amaya though. There wasn’t an amount of Snart or Lance charm in his body that would get him out of that.


End file.
